metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega Cannon
The Omega Cannon is believed to be the Alimbics' "Ultimate Power". It fires a powerful but slow-moving ball of radioactive energy that has a timed detonation, traveling a significant distance before exploding, unless it comes into contact with an object, in which case it will detonate immediately. When Samus Aran fought Gorea at the Oubliette, she used this weapon to defeat the beast's final form, which was impervious to all other weaponry. Heavy gamma radiation emanates from the Omega Cannon, which suggests nuclear firepower. Multiplayer When playing the Oubliette level in multiplayer, this beam appears at the top of the stage. It is the only beam that appears in the map, and it is not permanent; after firing it once, it disappears from the hunter's beam selections. The beam differs from its use in the Gorea fight, in that it travels slower, has a larger blast radius, and does more damage. Once picked up, it is automatically selected to be used (most of the time), but the Power Beam or Missiles can still be selected afterward, saving the Omega Cannon until the hunter finds a better firing spot or target. Due to its incredibly large blast radius, it has the capability to wipe out hunters on an entire story of the stage. It will act as "killing anything" within blast radius, though this is actually doing 200 damage only. Interestingly, if playing the Prime Hunter game mode, it is possible to gain an affinity for this weapon while the hunter is the Prime Hunter. In this situation - and only this situation - the weapon acts exactly as it does when fighting Gorea. Often, if Oubliette is selected for a match, the start of the match becomes a race to the top of the level to obtain the beam. After that, the match becomes a sort of "king of the hill" to protect the respawn area of the cannon. Official data Gunship notification "GOREA'S DEFENSIVE CAPABILITY HAS INCREASED DRAMATICALLY. NO WEAPONS CURRENTLY EQUIPPED IN THE POWER SUIT ARE CAPABLE OF PENETRATING ITS ARMOR. INTENSE GAMMA RADIATION HAS BEEN DETECTED ON THE LOWER FLOOR." Acquisition notification "YOU'VE OBTAINED THE OMEGA CANNON. THIS PROSCRIBED WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION WAS CALLED AN ABOMINATION BY THE ALIMBIC ELDERS BECAUSE OF THE HARM IT COULD INFLICT ON ANYONE DESPERATE ENOUGH TO USE IT." Logbook entry Trivia *Once the Omega Cannon is obtained during the Gorea 2 encounter, Samus cannot use the other sub-weapons she obtained during the mission. It is unknown whether Samus lost these upgrades or if they were stacked with the Omega Cannon. *In addition to the stacker theory, it may be that the Omega Cannon may not even be a weapon at all. It may simply just be a technology that combines all the power of one's weapons. This may also be why it is so powerful when Samus uses it because she has such a large array of weaponry at the time. *Although the description of the Omega Cannon states that it in some way harms its user (apparently quite seriously), Samus seems to suffer no ill effects from firing the weapon repeatedly at Gorea. However, Samus does receive damage if close enough to the resulting explosion when the Omega Cannon collides with an object. *The Omega Cannon is the only weapon in the game that differs in mechanics between single and multiplayer, not including affinities. *Unlike the other sub-weapons Samus collects, the Omega Cannon has unlimited ammo in single player. *The Omega Cannon is the only weapon obtained in the Alimbic Cluster that does not have any particular technology that puts it into use. *The Omega Cannon is perhaps the most powerful beam in the ''Metroid'' series, next to the Phazon Beam and Hyper Beam. All three are available in one game only, and during the final boss fight. *The Omega Cannon is the game's only beam to not change the color of the marks on Samus' Arm Cannon. *The Omega Cannon is also the slowest-firing beam in the entire Metroid series. *When looking at the Omega Cannon (as an upgrade), small radioactive particles can be seen emanating from it. These particles are similar to those seen when Samus is exposed to the air of Dark Aether, and Phazon in Prime. *The Omega Cannon cannot damage certain enemies, for example Psycho Bits and Cretaphids, if used outside the Oubliette via hacking. *What happened to the Omega Cannon after Gorea was defeated is unknown. It is possible that Samus may have left it to be destroyed with the Oubliette when it began to self destruct after Gorea's death. Alternatively, it is possible that the Alimbic race may have taken it back from Samus through the end game vision, when they thank Samus for destroying the creature. ru:Омега Пушка Category:Beams Category:Oubliette Category:Alimbic Technology Category:Equipment Category:Radioactive Category:Unchargable Beams Category:Final Items